


Боггарт

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Скоро его очередь, понимает он, когда профессор Дитон переходит к букве «С» в списке учеников. Стайлз знает, что ему покажет боггарт, и осознает, что не сможет с этим справиться.





	Боггарт

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Sitri  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

У Стайлза стучат зубы и дрожат пальцы. Ему страшно до оцепенения и во всей аудитории ЗоТИ Стайлзу не хватает воздуха для того, чтобы дышать. Скоро его очередь, понимает он, когда профессор Дитон переходит к букве «С» в списке учеников. Стайлз знает, что ему покажет боггарт, и осознает, что не сможет с этим справиться. Его накроет паническая атака, как только откроется ненавистный шкаф и призрак выйдет оттуда с лицом мертвого отца. Или разлагающейся матери. Или засыхающего Скотта. Или смертельно раненой Лидии. Или…

Скотт хлопает его по спине и ободряюще улыбается. Это немного помогает. Самую малость.

Как прикажете обратить такое в смех? Просто скажите, как?

Для Стайлза нет ничего страшнее, чем потерять близкого ему человека. Его бросает в холодный пот и пробирает дрожью, стоит только подумать, что кто-то из его любимых уйдет. Даже если люди, для которых нашлось место в его сердце, решат просто оставить его, это будет лучше, чем если они перейдут черту, за которую Стайлзу не попасть. Он сознательно избегает любых слов, связанных со смертью, потому что для него это слишком.

Он смотрит в сторону Гриффиндора. Дерек выглядит собранным и спокойным, и Стайлз уверен, что он справится. Это греет его изнутри, и знакомая неуместная гордость за Хейла наполняет Стайлза. Даже иронично — пожалуй, единственное, с чем Дерек не справляется, это сам Стайлз.

Вся школа считает, что они не переносят друг друга. Стайлз считает, что Дерек ненавидит его. До зудящего отвращения на коже, когда отшатывался от Стайлза как от чумного, до пренебрежительных быстрых взглядов, будто Стайлз не стоит его времени.

Для Стайлза же, Дерек — весь воздух, которым можно дышать. Это чувство крепкое и сильное, и если кто спросит о его отношении к хмурому гриффиндорцу не слухов ради, он честно скажет: «Я люблю его». Для Стайлза, это так же просто и естественно, как колдовать — единственная константа его жизни.

Их знакомство не задалось с самого начала. Они подрались в купе поезда из-за защемленной мантии Стайлза, и их пришлось разнимать старшим курсам. На распределении Стайлз немного перенервничал и случайно сжег случайно выбранному Дереку брови — да, он может колдовать без палочки, когда слишком возбужден, — которые потом пришлось восстанавливать в лазарете. Хейл разлил на его свитки и учебники чернила, испортив почти год записей и заметок. Стайлз перевернул ему котел с зельем, и Дерек, попав под испарения, ходил потом с зелеными волосами, пока цвет сам не сошел.

Их отношениям не способствовало вынужденное сотрудничество — оба талантливы как маги, профессора часто ставят их в пару, не обращая внимания на то, что они из разных факультетов и долгое пребывание рядом друг с другом зачастую несет негативные последствия. Стайлз не может молчать, но и говорить Дереку то, что он хочет, тоже не может, не может коснуться или смотреть так, как хочется. Он становится дерганым и не следит за тем, что говорит и как много он говорит, и это раздражает Дерека. От Хейла начинает отчетливо фонить злостью, взгляд тяжелеет и неприятно прожигает, он весь напрягается, словно собирается ударить, и это откровенно жутко. Страшно и больно, что Стайлз вызывает в нем такую неприязнь.

Стайлз считает Дерека невероятным. Он постоянный и надежный, сильный как маг, как человек, как мужчина. Дерек умеет дружить, и друзья за ним, как за стеной, он не пожалеет ни времени, ни доступных ему средств, если они будут нужны кому-то из его близких, и это потрясающе. Он добрый и заботливый, поделится чем-то своим, просто потому что может, и улыбнется, а улыбка и глаза, по мнению Стайлза — самое красивое, что в нем есть.

Стайлзу нравится, как Дерек работает — трудится над зельем, конспектирует лекцию или тренируется по квиддичу. Он перестает хмуриться и словно отпускает себя, расслабляется где-то внутри и кажется открытым, спокойным. Стайлз особенно любит такие моменты за то, что в них можно увидеть внутреннюю теплоту, мягкость и нежность натуры Дерека. Такой Медвежонок Дерек стал зависимостью, тайным маленьким кинком Стайлза.

Ему кажутся милыми его резцы, и то, что Дерек их смущается, и как он порыкивает, когда чего-то не понимает или не может сделать, и чуть лопоухие уши, единственное, что может выдать его смущение. Стайлзу нравится легкая щетина парня, он находит ее сексуальной. На длинные пальцы и мускулистые руки он готов смотреть часами — и мечтать о них тоже, а от бархатного баритона Дерека Стайлз ловит настоящее эстетическое — и не только — удовольствие.

Он изредка позволяет себе залипнуть на него, и сейчас Дерек — его соломинка, не позволяющая провалиться в паническую атаку.

— Все будет отлично, — МакКолл толкает его плечом и подбадривающе улыбается. — Ты справишься.

Стайлз так не думает.

Вызванный ученик выходит к боггарту и, обратив свой страх в смех, уступает место другому. У Стайлза дрожат руки, и он даже не думает над тем, как обезвредить приведение.

С факультета же не снимут много очков, если он уничтожит его?

— Стайлз, ваша очередь, — зовет профессор Дитон. — Быстрее, пожалуйста.

Стайлз на нетвердых ногах неуверенно выходит вперед, позволив себе слабость обернуться и посмотреть на Дерека. Тот смотрит на Стайлза и выглядит пойманным за преступление и странно смущенным. Стайлз слышит щелчок, и это значит, что боггарт поменял свою форму, а Дерек ободряюще улыбается ему. Его улыбка меркнет, а глаза распахиваются, вся аудитория шокировано вздыхает, и наступает застилающая уши, ложащаяся осадкой, тяжелая тишина. Стайлз холодеет и оборачивается, страшась увидеть свой страх.

Перед ним Дерек.

Просто Дерек. Живой, здоровый, улыбающийся, но холодно и некрасиво, ничем не отличающийся от того Дерека, что сейчас стоит у него за спиной.

Стайлз ничего не понимает, в его голове пусто, он сбит с толку.

Дерек делает несколько шагов к Стайлзу.

— Стайлз, — кривится псевдо-Дерек. Слизеринца бьет его интонация, оставляя жгучие кровоточащие болезненные раны внутри. Так брезгливо, словно едва терпит его присутствие в комнате. — Неужели ты не можешь понять? Я хочу, чтобы ты исчез из моей жизни и больше никогда в ней не появлялся. От тебя одни проблемы, мне противен ты и твои чувс…

Стайлза трясет от ужаса, даже понимая, что это лишь боггарт, он не может успокоить дрожь.

Слово прерывается булькающим звуком, повиснув в воздухе тяжелым откровением. Стоило ему навести палочку на призрак, тот осекся и побледнел, лицо исказилось болью, а в глазах отразилось неверие и шок от предательства. Кровь слезами потекла из широко распахнутых покрасневших, наполненных страданием глаз, страшными яркими потеками растекаясь по белой коже. Призрак хлюпающе коротко вздохнул, в болезненном спазме открыв скривившиеся губы, и кровь хлынула из носа, пугающе окрашивая рот и зубы в красный, а следом кровяные дорожки потекли из уголков губ. Боггарт с лицом Дерека заливал мантию бордовыми, почти черными пятнами, фантомная, ненастоящая кровь падала на пол, он дрожащими пальцами коснулся красной жидкости, текущей по его лицу, и перевел испуганный взгляд с окрашенных подушечек пальцев на Стайлза.

А он едва дышит и даже не видит этого притворно потерянного взгляда. Бледность липко застилает лицо, слезы затуманивают глаза, Стайлз пытается дышать ртом, но лишь как рыба открывает и закрывает его. Чувствует, как трясет все внутри, и ему даже не страшно, ему отвратительно холодно и мерзко, и больно настолько, что, кажется, вместо нервов его тело увито раскаленными проводами, а по венам течет яд, вызывающий агонию, но слишком слабый, чтобы убить.

Боггарт паскудно залез в самые темные уголки его души. Стайлз боится потерять своих близких, но еще больше боится причинить им вред.

Стайлз не замечает, что плачет, тихо и отчаянно, скуля на грани слышимости. Он не чувствует рук, не знает, держит ли все еще палочку, и совершенно забывает, что идет урок и два факультета наблюдают за ним.

— Де-Дерек, я… — получается рвано и загнанно, и очень тихо, на выдохе, так отчаянно, что подгибаются колени, а голос дрожит лишь сильнее. — Прости, я не х… тел… я не хотел, прос-сти… простипростипростипрости…

Он давится рыданием и бормочет несвязные, сливающиеся слова, зацикленный только на двух мыслях.

Дерек пострадал из-за него и умирает.

Это боггарт.

Дерек истекает кровью из-за Стайлза.

Это все еще боггарт.

Они крутятся по кругу, быстро сменяя друг друга, и Стайлз не успевает за ними, ему плохо, и страшно, и холодно, и больно, и все смотрят, никто даже не пытается помочь.

Кто-то тянет его назад, крепко обнимая, разворачивая, Стайлз слышит хлопок, но все, что он по-настоящему замечает, — так это тепло и сила объятий, и тот комфорт и защищенность, что он чувствует в них.

Он плачет на чьей-то мускулистой груди — наверное, Скотта — а его самого прижимают одной рукой. Он чувствует, как парень замирает и как напрягаются его мышцы. А следом уверенный голос со злостью цедит:

— Сука… Акцио зеркало!

Стайлз вздрагивает в руках Дерека, и тот крепче прижимает его к себе. Он успевает заметить боггарта, принявшего его личину, плачущего, с дрожащими руками, которыми он прикрывает лицо, искусанными губами, некрасиво покрытыми красными пятнами, и большими блестящими опухшими глазами. Перед ним с Дереком появляется большое зеркало в тяжелой оправе, и Хейл успевает подхватить его левитирующим заклинанием, заставив повиснуть в воздухе напротив призрака. Его магия направлена против него самого, его образ колеблется, а само привидение отступает назад.

Боггарт лопается, и в воздухе остаются только маленькие клочки дыма. В аудитории оглушающая тишина, слышно только тяжелое дыхание Стайлза. Все смотрят на них, Стайлз смотрит на место, где только что стоял самый большой страх Дерека, а сам Хейл смотрит на него.

Стайлз чувствует его взгляд своей кожей, и ему все равно, что он заплаканный и красный. Он просто продолжает тихо плакать, слезы просто катятся по его щекам, он жмется к Дереку, и его шея и плечо мокрые от слез, но тот сильнее обнимает уже двумя руками, мерно качая и поглаживая по спине.

Стайлз понимает, что только что произошло, но не думает над этим и не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу. Он устал и опустошен, хочет спать, и чтобы Дерек не отпускал его.

— Стайлз, — шепчет Дерек нежным, подрагивающим голосом и в этом голосе столько щемящих эмоций и переживаний. — Пожалуйста, Стайлз, не плачь.

Он поднимает стайлзову голову со своего плеча, обхватывая его лицо ладонями, большими пальцами стирая слезы, и смотрит прямо в глаза, тепло и сладко, и Стайлз видит в этих глазах нерастраченную любовь и нежность, сопереживание и боль за него, Стайлза.

— Пожалуйста, не плачь, — повторяет он, покрывая мягкими поцелуями лицо парня. Дерек сцеловывает слезинки, целует веки, нос, губы, гладит скулы большими пальцами, остальной ладонью зарывается в волосы насколько может. — Не плачь, я здесь, все хорошо.

Он шепчет это не переставая, начиная улыбаться, когда Стайлз не такой напряженный в его руках. Стайлз обнимает Дерека за талию, скрещивая руки у того за спиной, успокаиваясь от нежных детских поцелуев, почти жмурясь от неги и подставляя лицо. Ему хорошо, и это удивительный контраст, а Дерек так близко и целует его, Стайлза распирает желание сказать ему, рассказать, как сильно и долго он его любит, что он значит для Стайлза, как много места занимает в его мире, но все, что он может, это:

— Дерек, я… — он вздыхает и давится этим вздохом, потому что всего слишком много, потому что все смотрят на них, потому что Дерек смотрит на него, и Стайлз уже знает, что никаких слов не нужно, а боггарт был давно и смылся, как старый кошмар солнечным счастьем, охватившим его.

Их безмолвный диалог длился вечность, Стайлз не может оторваться от этих невероятных глаз. Он тянется вперед, и Дерек улыбается ему в поцелуй, и это хорошо, настолько нежно и ласково, что Стайлз тает в поцелуе. Они не разрывают зрительный контакт.

— Я тоже, — шепчет Дерек, прижимаясь губами к его уху.

Стайлз снова всхлипывает.

Этот день стал лучшим во всем учебному году. В этом десятилетии. В его жизни.

Кто знал, что страх может раскрыть прятавшееся счастье?

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
